Alpha, Beta, Omega
by ShiTiger
Summary: Alpha, Beta, Omega. What would the world of Darkwing Duck be like in this universe? Plenty of slash couples. Omega Darkwing, naturally!
1. Omega

**S**ummary for this set of fics: Set in an Alpha, Beta, Omega universe. I've been hooked on these types of fics for a while, so I thought I'd write some for the Darkwing Duck series. Omega Darkwing, naturally. Slash couples.

_Chapter 1 summary: Set during the episode "The Steerminator." Minor changes: Drake didn't break his legs, and has no idea that Taurus Bulba has returned._

* * *

**Ch 1: Omega**

Taurus Bulba would barely have noticed the little duck on a regular day. Other than being his target's adopted father, he was just another alpha without a mate. As an alpha himself, obviously, Bulba would have no interest in the shorter male, other than as the perfect bate.

Darkwing Duck would, no doubt, be distraught to learn that Gosalyn's father had been kidnapped. The arrogant fowl would rush to the rescue, only to fall victim to his deadly trap. Then he would take care of the annoying little duckling... perhaps he would adopt her following the tragic death of both her hero and her father. A girl with that much spunk would certainly turn out to be an alpha or an omega, though he was betting on the former.

That was the plan until the bull dragged the unconscious form of Drake Mallard out of the rain and into the cave beneath the waterfall. As he leaned down to check the ropes around the duck's limp wrists, a strangely enticing scent caught his attention. It was nearly hidden beneath the offending odor of the other alpha male. Curious.

Taurus Bulba pulled the petite drake closer, pressing his flared nostrils against the other man's neck. Sweet... with the hint of peaches and spice. He trailed his fingers up the bird's delicate throat to caress his ivory-feathered cheek. Well now, it seemed that Gosalyn's father was a little sheep in wolf's clothing. An unmated omega of his age was nearly unheard of, especially one who managed to own a home, keep a job, and adopt a child... all without being discovered. Fascinating.

Another whiff of the duck's intermingling scents, alpha and omega, brought a familiar face to the forefront of his mind. The bull's eyes trailed over the other man's body, taking in the similarities. A grin split over his face even as he held back the triumphant laugh that would surely wake his prey.

"You certainly are an interesting omega, Drake Mallard. Or should I say... Darkwing Duck. I look forward to taming you. After all, you have been playing this dangerous game for far too long."

Hefting the omega gently into his arms, bridal-style, the bull searched for a more comfortable place to set his future mate.

* * *

Note: I've been debating writing a fic about these two since I saw Darkwing kiss Taurus Bulba in "The Steerminator" episode. Good thing I've been hooked on Alpha Hannibal x Omega Will fics (TV series: Hannibal")


	2. Shorts

**Summary: Shorts set in the universe of: Alpha, Beta, Omega**

* * *

_**Short 1: B is for Beta Reggie Bushroot**_

Reginald Bushroot was a beta. As such, he knew that he had no chance of wooing and marrying the lovely Rhoda Dendron.

At his age, Bushroot was nothing more than a balding spinster, something that Dr. Gary and Dr. Larson didn't hesitate to remind him of at every available opportunity. A male beta, the lowest on the totem pole of life. At the top, the rare omegas: males and females capable of bearing children. For all their status, their rights were still severely limited. By early adulthood, they were normally mated and ready to be bred. Rhoda was one of the few omegas to survive the death of her alpha mate, and one of the even fewer to be given permission to put her brilliant mind to good use with an actual career.

Unless a miracle happened, he would never have a chance to be with her.

* * *

_Note: Before you ask, though it should be obvious, I totally ship alpha Liquidator x beta Bushroot. _

* * *

**Short 2: An Omega from the Negaverse**

If anyone in St. Canard were to hazard a guess, they'd say that Negaduck was an alpha. A violent, dangerous, unmated alpha. They'd be wrong. He was actually an omega who, shockingly enough, was mated to a beta back in the Negaverse.

Megavolt shivered as the yellow-suited duck glared his way, before going back to counting the bag of money at his feet. Even the omega's scent was deceiving. It was heavy and commanding, with just a hint of fertility brushing the surface.

The alpha rat wasn't sure if he ever wanted to visit the Negaverse. It was, according to Negaduck, an alternate dimension where the omegas ruled with their normally beta mates. The alphas, like himself, were prized simply for their ability to sire children. According to Negaduck, they were too gentle to have any other purpose.

It was Bushroot, their lone beta group member, who had posed the delicate question of the identity of the beta that Negaduck was mated to. The dangerous villain had been in a sharing mood, for he had answered, "Launchpad." Nothing else, just "Launchpad."

Despite popular opinion, the Fearsome Four were not just idiots who followed Negaduck's every order. They might have a few screws loose, but that didn't mean they couldn't put 2 and 2 together. It was very possible, not that any of them had a death wish just to confirm their suspicions, that Negaduck was Darkwing Duck's alter ego. Which meant that they were actually working for an evil Darkwing Duck. Megavolt tried not to think about it too much. The idea threatened to overload his circuits every time.

Wait... did this mean that Darkwing Duck was really an omega? He certainly smelled like an alpha, but the thought of the masked mallard brought to mind a spicy/sweet scent that tickled Elmo Sputterspark's nearly-fried memories. If only he could... wait, what was he thinking about again? Oh right, LIGHTBULBS!

* * *

_Note: Am I the only one who thinks Darkwing wears eyeshadow? His eyelids are white when he's Drake Mallard, and violet when he's Darkwing Duck. And due to the location of the color, it is definitely not part of the mask._


	3. The New Fearsome Five

**Ch 3: The New Fearsome Five **

_Summary: AU ficlet. In a world where alpha Megavolt leads the Fearsome Five. But instead of Negaduck, his fifth member is a sexy teleporting thief who also happens to be his omega. _

* * *

"We're back!" Bushroot announced, stepping into the warehouse with a large bag slung over one shoulder. Liquidator and Quackjack followed closely behind him, both visibly amused.

Megavolt eyed the bag as it twisted and turned in the plant-duck's grip. "You're sure this is him?"

All four super-villains looked up as a puff of violet smoke appeared above the grand chair the electrical-rodent was lounging in. A slim duck dropped into their leader's lap, purring with delight as the rat wrapped an arm around his waist.

"This is who, dearest?" the avian asked. Clad in violet silk and black leather, the masked omega nuzzled his bill under the alpha's chin, dark eyes filled with anticipation.

Megavolt gestured for his pack to open the bag, which they did gladly. All eyes were on the petite duck struggling to free himself from the ropes and gag they'd tied him up with. The newcomer's eyes widened at the sight of Megavolt and his lover.

"What do you think, my omega?" Megavolt smirked as his lover fled his lap to get closer to their guest. Ivory fingers plucked the large-brimmed hat from the other duck's head, before slipping it onto his own. The cape followed, though he had to hold it in place at the shoulders.

"Tell me, darling... would I look good in a cape?" The thief twirled, showing off his toned body.

"You'd look delicious in anything, my beautiful mate," Megavolt promised, raking his eyes over his lover's form.

The captured duck continued to struggle against his bonds. He let out a loud gasp when the thief leaned down to pull the gag out of his mouth.

"What do you think you're doing? I, Darkwing Duck, will defeat you dastardly villains!" the petite fowl announced, glaring at the Fearsome Five.

"Does everyone in your dimension walk around without pants?" Megavolt wondered aloud. His question generated a great deal of laughter from his subordinates.

"How cute! You must be my goody-goody little counterpart," the omega duck gushed, squeezing the smaller avian's cheeks roughly.

"It can't be. Darkwing Duck would never be evil – well, okay, so there is Negaduck... but other than that, Darkwing Duck would never be evil!"

"Evil is such a strong word. We prefer the term 'liberated.' After all, society isn't exactly welcoming to mutants, little Darkwing Duck," Megavolt informed him. Unbeknownst to the obvious do-gooder, the rat would never harm any of his mate's counterparts. It just wasn't done.

"Mutants? You're a mutant?" Darkwing Duck turned his attention to his taller double, noting the slightly crazed look in his eyes.

"Of course I am. I'm a teleporter. All the best thieves are, you know," the masked mutant insisted, dropping the cape to the ground. Turning away, his hips swayed enticingly as he crossed the room and regained his seat in his alpha's waiting lap.

Darkwing Duck watched as the pair shared a tender kiss, before fixing their combined gaze on him. He couldn't help but shiver. What could they possibly want from him?

* * *

_Note: Cliffhanger! Just a little short from this universe._


	4. Prequel to an Echo 1

**Prequel to an Echo 1  
**

Summary: A two-part prequel to "Echoes of the Past"

Listening to: Ghost (feat. Bright Lights) - Benny Benassi & Pink Is Punk

* * *

_Breaking up is not what it seems  
Cause I can still see you in my dreams  
What do you want from me? _

It was the perfect day for a picnic. In the distance, Drake could see Gosalyn playing tag with Launchpad and Honker. The sun was shining brightly overhead, casting an almost ethereal glow on the park below.

"Drake..."

The omega found himself leaning back against the firm chest behind him. A smile spread across his face as he gazed up softly into his lover's eyes. Elmo Sputterspark, his mate and alpha, was lounging behind him on the picnic blanket, a warm breeze curling through his chestnut-brown hair. The taller man's arms came to wrap around him, holding him close as he nuzzled against the duck's ivory neck.

"Elmo..." Drake wanted to sink into his alpha's embrace and never let him go. His inner possessiveness confused him, but he allowed himself to simply close his eyes as they relaxed together. It wasn't like Elmo was going anywhere. They were married, after all. They had a daughter, a home, and a life together. Nothing could tear them apart.

"My omega," the rat purred, his breath tickling the duck's earhole. "My stupid, naïve omega. Did you really think I'd come back for you?"

Drake cringed as sharp claws pressed under his bill, lifting his face up to the sky. A streak of lightning flashed across his vision, followed by the crash of nearby thunder. His ivory feathers stood on end as if a current of electricity was charging the very air around them.

"You're worthless. You've always been worthless. I knew you'd never be a proper omega, which is why I left all those years ago. I could do better."

Drake could feel tears stinging his cheeks at his lover's harsh words, but he couldn't find the strength to wipe them away. Above their heads, the clouds seemed to have swallowed the sun, devouring it without mercy.

Raindrops began to soak the ground around them, even as Elmo's words began to slice at his failing self-confidence. "Look at you now. A middle-aged omega who had to adopt a child, because he couldn't have one of his own. You're playing house with a beta who never once offered to warm your bed. Dousing yourself every night in alpha pheromones so that the villains will take you seriously."

Lightly-furred fingers trailed up Drake's arms, before coming to wrap around his neck. "What's wrong, Drake? Or should I say... Darkwing Duck. Can't handle the truth? I am NEVER coming back, because I can do so much better than YOU."

The duck began to struggle as the alpha's hands gripped tighter, choking the breath from his lungs. As his vision went dark, the last sound he heard was thunder mixing with Elmo's violent laughter.

* * *

Drake jerked up from the bed, his nightgown drenched in cooling sweat. His consciousness barely registered the safety of his bedroom, as his mind was still reeling from the dream that had quickly become a nightmare.

Rain splashed against the bedroom window in heavy droplets, the echo of thunder rolling menacingly in the distance. The reunion had been on his mind since he'd received the invitation, Drake realized, sliding his feet into his plush slippers. Once he'd stumbled down to the kitchen, it didn't take long to boil water for his tea. Soon after, he found himself sinking down onto the couch with an exhausted sigh.

The reunion letter sat on the coffee table, taunting him with its very presence. He'd talked it up to Gosalyn and Launchpad, showing off how popular he was and how much he missed his schoolmates. In truth, there was only one person he longed to reconnect with.

Drake reached for the yearbook resting innocently beneath the letter. Flipping it open, he found himself gazing upon the face of the man that haunted his dreams as of late. The man who had promised him forever, only to disappear when the omega had needed him most.

_Maybe I'm just paranoid  
Cause I can hear, I can hear your voice  
Though we're miles apart  
You're still breaking down my heart! _

He cradled the mug between his hands, taking comfort in the warmth soaking into his palms. The police had barely searched for Elmo. With all the stress and panic of having an electricity-crazed supervillain in the city, the local law enforcement had been quick to jump to conclusion that the young alpha had run away when confronted with the fact that his omega lover was pregnant.

His parents had been furious to discover that their child had been knocked up out of wedlock. All their plans, up to that point, had been to marry him into a rich family. They'd never approved of his close relationship with Elmo. A future beta of middle-class breeding, they'd said. It didn't matter that Elmo had matured into an alpha, he was still below them. How quickly they'd forgotten that their small fortune had been inherited from a great-aunt who had passed away.

Drake sighed, bringing the cup up to his bill to take a sip of the soothing liquid. He had to go to the reunion, it wasn't a matter of maybe. He couldn't miss the chance to see Elmo again, if he bothered to attend – if he was still alive. Drake had always had this lingering, perhaps omegian, feeling that the alpha was alive and out there... somewhere. That their paths had crossed without either of them realizing it.

Setting down the mug, he closed the yearbook gently, and allowed himself to relax on the couch. Adjusting the throw-pillow behind his head, the duck's eyes drifted shut as the rain lulled him back to sleep.

* * *

A small body settling against his chest dragged Drake from his dreamless nap. Cracking open one eyes, the avian smiled down at the 9-year-old girl curled partially on top of him. It was hard to believe that it had been only two years since Gosalyn had entered his life. Now, he couldn't imagine a day without her. And despite his dream alpha's comment about LP, Drake was just fine with his platonic friendship with the beta.

"Shall I start breakfast, DW?"

"Thanks, Launchpad." Drake watched his pelican friend disappear from view. He would have to tell them soon. Launchpad would understand, but Gosalyn could be quite difficult to persuade. The reunion was something he had to do on his own, even if Megavolt was more likely to make an appearance than Elmo Sputterspark.

* * *

Note: Pretending that our smart little Gosalyn didn't give away Megavolt's true identity, so Drake hasn't even considered that the two are the same person.


End file.
